The present invention relates to a harvesting arrangement for harvesting corn and other grain fruits, and in particular formed as a front implement for a harvester thresher.
Harvesting arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known harvesting arrangement has a drawing device and a picking gap for separating the corn ears from the corn stalks. The harvesting arrangement is provided with one picking roller for each stalk row. The picking roller is associated with partial casing and includes a substantially cylindrical base body with a plurality of impact plates uniformly distributed over its periphery. The impact plates are provided with cut outs for passage of cutting means which are fixedly connected with the harvesting arrangement.
Such a harvesting arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the European patent application No. 0091635. In this arrangement, in addition to picking of the corn ears, the stalks are simultaneously chopped. Since, however, the freely running ends of the stationary cutter blades end shortly before the outer surface of the base body, the stalk parts are not completely separated and the stalk product connected with remaining fiber parts is thrown onto the field. During subsequent soil processing these assembled stalk portions lead to considerable disturbances in the operation of the agricultural devices. In addition, the above mentioned patent application also discloses the cutting means which is fixed in their position relative to the adjustable partial casing. Therefore, the cutter blades can change their function-dependent position in the event of eventual required position change of the partial casing to improve the chopping quality. In quiet operational conditions, such insignificant movement of the partial casing is transmitted to the cutting means. Furthermore, the individual cutting blades are screwed non-changeable in their position relative to the partial casing, so that after wear, especially of the cutting blade tips, the insertion depth of the cutters cannot be adjusted independently from the partial casing.